


From Darkness To Radiance

by persistent_pedantry



Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: What happens if you get a villain and make them a hero?It’s a pretty common question, you could say, but there was a writing competition and this here’s what I wrote for it.





	From Darkness To Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I wasn’t proud of this one. The sentiment was nice but I just... couldn’t get anything good out of it. Have you ever have that with a piece of writing or maybe art? It’s really frustrating.
> 
> Nevertheless, this piece was what threw me down the idea that René has a Diantha stan account. Necessary info? Absolutely not but it’s funny as hell.
> 
> (Also, stay with me. I know the paragraph thing is annoying, and it’s annoying me too, but if you’re really not fond of it, it improves later on, I promise.)

_Once upon a time, a child came across a man draped in shadows, counting his money. He sang of theft and fortunes, notes cascading through his hands. The child asked how he had gained such riches. The man showed the child larceny, how such fortunes can be gained from stealing the love and light of others' lives: Pokémon. The boy was fascinated._

_The boy grew into larceny, living a fine life at the expense of others. He grew to be known as R: one of the most prosperous Pokémon Hunters Kalos has ever known..._

_But not this time._

He stood before the Radiant Chamber, his Gardevoir by his side. A crisp navy suit fit snug on his figure, the heels of burnished brogues echoed through the hall as his partner walked beside him. "Do you remember when we were children?" René asks, "When that man showed us Pokémon Hunting?" Minerva nods, looking up at him inquisitively. "Imagine if we had taken his offer. Imagine if we had become Hunters." He steps on to the centrepiece, the outline gleaming a brilliant aqua before rising from the marble beneath, ascending to what lies above. "We wouldn't be where we are now, that's for sure," he remarks, chuckling soundly. "Perhaps in another life, we may have become criminals - but not now. We don't shy from trainers, we battle them, only to reach the final apex."

Stained glass adorns the walls. Light from every glimmer of the the spectrum streams into the grand chamber, landing on the radiance of the woman before him. "Good afternoon, Mademoiselle," René greets, giving a curt nod. "Ah, René, wasn't it? I'm so glad to see you again. I didn't reckon you to say you'd be here, and not live up to expectations. I tell you, people like you and Minerva are what keep me going. Really, you are!" Diantha smiles brightly, taking a Poké Ball from her bag as she takes a few steps back. "I hope you don't disappoint, Mr. Galliard. I've heard a lot about your father." René smiles contentedly, stepping back as Minerva composes herself. "Oh, I'm sure I won't. I'm merely curious to if you can take Minerva on." 

Diantha spins the ball in the palm of her hand, smirking mischievously. "You think she can take on six of the region's best?" René laughs politely, idly brushing the stone adorning his cuff. "Well, my father might have taught me plenty, but I still reckon that it'll be difficult; if you'll give us a moment." With a knowing nod, Minerva raises her own vibrantly-coloured stone, radiant light causing her to be encased in a brilliant aura. The aura manifests itself, soon shattering to reveal a form of grandiose, Minerva smiling contently. She steps forward, the air pierced with psychic energy as her gown shifts gently against the weighted air. 

René watches Minerva proudly, giving a respectful nod. "Now, I reckon she'll have a fighting chance. Let us begin." Diantha gives a bright smile, taking a light step before throwing the Ball out into the air.

"Then let the battle begin!"


End file.
